Basic mechanisms of the secretory process are studied in cells of the rat pancrease, salivary and lacrimal glands. Techniquies utilized include light and electron microscopy, enzyme- and immunocytochemistry, radioautography, and biochemistry. Major areas of investigation are: (1) the structure and function of the Golgi apparatus and GERL; (2) experimental pathology and lysosome function in salivary glands; (3) structure and permeability properties of junctional complexes in the rat parotid gland; (4) the role of salivary duct cells in protein reabsorption; (5) structure and cytochemistry of the salivary gland of the rat soft palate; and (6) parotid Beta-adrenergic receptor localization using labeled antagonists.